


No Need For Introductions, I've Read About Guys Like You On The Back Of Toilet Doors

by LightningZBolt



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Cock Licking, Desperation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningZBolt/pseuds/LightningZBolt
Summary: While trying to skip and avoid class, resident introverted jerk Oliver gets bothered by some new guy begging for an answer to where the bathroom is. While trying to annoy him, the new guy manages to break through Oliver's tough-guy exterior and give him a new experience.





	No Need For Introductions, I've Read About Guys Like You On The Back Of Toilet Doors

He was looking through his locker for something specific he was told to grab, he’s not concerned about it and doesn’t exactly care, he’s just really stalling for time so he doesn’t need to go back to class sooner than absolutely necessary.

“Hello! I’m new here, and can I ask you a question?” A slightly squeaky higher pitched voice speaks up from nearby.

He closes his locker door, expecting to see some kid or younger girl, but in fact he sees a guy who doesn’t look like a child, but he sure sounds like one. “Maybe, what’s in it for me?”

“The satisfaction of helping someone out?”

“That’s cute, you think I care.”

“Okay, look, my name is Kellin, I just moved here no more than a week ago, I’ve never been here before in my life and I’m still learning about everything and I haven’t seen anyone my age all day and I really really need a favor and…”

He tunes out Kellin’s ramblings, the only thing he really heard was the name before he started talking at a mile a minute. How can someone with a voice like that can say so many words in such little time. It’s kinda cute, if he weren’t so annoying. “Name’s Oliver.”

“I- Okay. I didn’t ask but thanks.” Kellin responds. “Were you listening to me at all?”

“Uhhh, yeah, something about being a fucking twat or whatever.” Oliver says.

“I didn’t say anything like that.” Kellin frowns. “Look can you just answer one single question for me?”

“Depends on what it is.” Oliver says.

“Where’s the bathroom in this school?” Kellin asks in a hopeful tone.

“No one told you when you got here?”

“No one was around, like I said, you’re the first person I saw all day.”

“That’s funny.” Oliver smirks. “So you want me to tell you where the toilets are.”

“Yes, I do, please tell me!” Kellin’s tone is sounding more desperate.

“Tell you, some new guy, who sounds like a girl, who’s bothering me while I’m busy, who won’t shut up.” Oliver says. “Sounds like a lot of shite.”

“Excuse me?” Kellin questions. He doesn’t understand what he did wrong. “I can’t help the way I sound, and I had no idea you were busy.”

“I am busy, busy being alone, of which you ruined by invading my personal space.” Oliver remarks. “I’m not very fond of that, and you should learn your place.”

“I don’t want any trouble, I was just asking a simple question, please…” Kellin steps back a few paces, he feels slightly afraid now. “I’m sorry I bothered you, I wouldn’t have done it if I-” He gets stopped by Oliver grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and lifting him slightly off the ground.

“I’ve had enough of your noise.” Oliver leers at him. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Oliver, please, I didn’t intend to bother you, I just wanted an answer.” Kellin begs. “I just really have to pee…” He whispers the last sentence.

“Cool, I don’t care.” Oliver opens his locker door and shoves Kellin into the locker, closing it on him.

“Come on! This isn’t fair!” Kellin shouts from inside the locker. He pounds on the inside of the door, being unable to open it.

“I think it is.” Oliver stands a few feet away from the locker and smirks to himself at Kellin’s suffering.

“Come on, let me out!” Kellin shouts.

“Nah, this is much more entertaining.” Oliver says.

“Well if you won’t let me out of here...I’ll piss on your stuff!” Kellin threatens. “And I’ll make a lot of noise!” He continues pounding on the locker door in an attempt to be as noisy and annoying as possible.

“I didn’t even lock the door, mate, it’s like barely closed. You must be really pathetic if you can’t even open it.” Oliver remarks.

“Well then I guess I am pathetic! Weak! Useless! Stupid!” Kellin continues on.

“If you think I’m gonna let you out just for insulting yourself, It’s not happening.” Oliver says in a flat tone. “You’re only making things harder on yourself.” He steps back up to the locker and slightly pulls the door open while Kellin is still yelling at himself.

“A waste of space!” Kellin resumes pounding on the locker door, and this time the door opens and he falls out onto the floor face-first.

“Congratulations, you got yourself out.” Oliver says in a sarcastic tone.

Kellin grabs at Oliver’s pant legs to pick himself up. “You’re such a jerk!”

“You just now figured that out?” Oliver says in a continued sarcastic tone with his arms folded as he stares down at Kellin hopelessly grabbing onto him. “I’m like this so people like you won’t bother me.”

“That’s not a great way to live.”

“Like I give a shit.” Oliver picks up Kellin again and shoves him against the locker door, holding him there. “You have the nerve to show up out of nowhere and annoy me to no end during my few minutes of peace and you don’t even apologize to me for fucking that all up?”

“Would you quit being so selfish for just one minute?” Kellin says in a frustrated tone. “I just wanted to know where the bathroom is!”

“Yeah, I know, and I’m gonna make sure you never find it.” Oliver grips Kellin’s arms to prevent him from even attempting an escape.

“But why?!” Kellin whines. “I don’t understand!” He squirms and whimpers, being unable to grab himself anymore to lessen the pain of badly needing to piss.

“You made me suffer, I’ll make you suffer.” Oliver says.

“How did me asking you a simple innocent question make you ‘suffer’? And you call me weak?!”

“You are weak, you can’t even get away from me.” Oliver glares at him.

Kellin glares back, trying to focus on Oliver’s face instead of his own desperation. The more he thinks about it, Oliver looks kind of...attractive. Sure he’s being a massive jerk right now, but thinking about him is a good distraction, and getting a boner could help prolong the need to piss for slightly longer.

“What are you doing?” Oliver asks.

“What do you mean? You’re the one holding me against the locker, I can’t do anything.” Kellin remarks.

“The way you’re staring at me, it’s creepy.”

“You don’t like it? Oh I’m so sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?” Kellin says in an exaggerated sarcastic tone.

“You better shut your mouth, cunt, or I’ll break your jaw with my fist!” Oliver threatens.

“You wouldn’t do anything like that to me, I’m weak and helpless, and you’re so strong and...attractive.” Kellin smirks at him.

“You’re weirder than I first thought, fucking freak.” Oliver says, feeling confused and annoyed.

“You should shove me in the locker again, that was really hot~” Kellin teases him, feeling like this is actually helping in some way, it’s at least turning himself on.

“You’re getting off to this, I don’t like that.” Oliver remarks. He doesn’t wanna let go of Kellin’s arms as he’s afraid he might start touching him or something.

“Don’t be so shy, Oliver, haven’t you ever wondered what it was like to kiss another guy before~?” Kellin teases.

“K-kiss?!” Oliver fees very confused. “I never thought about kissing anyone before! ...What does that have anything to do with this.” In a lapse of focus, he ends up letting go of Kellin’s arms...but he re-grabs them when he notices before he has a chance to do anything.

“Goddamnit, you really will not leave me alone, huh.” Kellin says. “You must really like me, which is very flattering, we only just met and you already have a crush on me~”

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’m not gay!” Oliver shouts.

“Your dick says otherwise~” Kellin teases.

“What?!” Oliver questions, how could he notice, why would he notice, is he right…? He just feels...confused now.

“I can see it with my own eyes, you like me.” Kellin teases, however his distraction isn’t helping himself very much anymore, and he squirms hopelessly in desperation. “I’m surprised you’ve managed to hold off this long without kissing me~”

“You wanna die, cunt?” Oliver threatens in a serious tone.

“Only if it’s from your two hands~”

Oliver lets go of Kellin’s arms again and watches him fall to the floor in front of him in silence.

“Oh , would you look at that, you really do care after all~” Kellin teases. It’s getting harder and harder to do, and he doesn’t think he can get up this time, he needs to pee too badly and he’d end up wetting himself if he attempted now.

“You’re getting some sort of sick pleasure out of this, It’s not fun to bully people like you.” Oliver says. He just feels weird and confused.

“Well if your intent was to get me to wet myself, you win.” Kellin says. His attempts to turn himself on to starve off pissing resulted in failure as he hopelessly grabs at his crotch as he loses control and pisses himself.

Oliver stares down at Kellin blankly, he didn’t expect him to piss himself, but he did want to give him a hard time.

“Nnngh, it feels so good…” Kellin mumbles out loud. He doesn’t know if it’s just because he held it for so long, or because he was somewhat turned on, but the pissing feels almost orgasmic. He looks up at Oliver staring at him blankly and notices that Oliver is unbuckling his belt. He doesn’t want to question what he’s planning to do and make him stop so he just watches in silence.

Oliver unzips the fly of his jeans and pulls his, semi-erect, cock out and points it at Kellin’s face below him. It takes a few seconds of concentration before he’s able to start pissing on him.

Kellin can’t tell if Oliver is doing this specifically to make him suffer more, or to make him happier, either way, he enjoys it, probably more than he should, and even while he’s still in the middle of wetting himself, he reaches his hand into his pants and touches himself.

Oliver would have to be blind to not notice Kellin getting off to this, and indeed, Kellin was right about something, it’s kind of enjoyable to watch.

Kellin finally finishes wetting himself and doesn’t at all mind the fact that he’s sitting in a puddle of piss on the floor, both of their piss, if anything, it just makes it better. He grips his cock within his pants and continues jerking himself off, focusing his gaze of Oliver above him.

Oliver struggles to finish pissing on Kellin as his actions are making his cock harden more and he has to stop. He doesn’t enjoy that he’s enjoying this, just something about watching him all helpless on the floor was enticing, and now he can’t turn away from his masturbating, as much as he feels weird for wanting to watch it.

Kellin bites his lip as he manages to cum pretty quickly in his pants, the slight of Oliver’s indiscernible expression overlooking him. He pulls his hand out of his pants and reaches it up to grab Oliver’s cock.

“What are you-” Oliver stops himself from talking further as he doesn’t wanna somehow alert anyone to their presence and actions.

Kellin sits up from the floor, just enough to reach his head to Oliver’s cock and lick it. The taste of piss doesn’t bother him. He strokes him in between licks.

Oliver covers his face with his arm and bites his sleeve so he doesn’t make a sound of any kind. Normally he would not let anything like this happen, but his judgement is dodgy right now and this feels like a pleasant experience. The way Kellin works his fingers and tongue, he’s definitely done something like this before.

Kellin grips Oliver with two hands, he wonders if Oliver can tell how much of a cockslut he is from this.

Oliver reluctantly just accepts Kellin’s actions, he’d have to be stupid to stop him now, as much as he still feels weird for allowing this at all.

Kellin puts his mouth to the tip of Oliver’s cock so that he can taste and swallow when he cums, which, lucky for him, doesn’t take very long.

Oliver exhales sharply, into his sleeve, as his orgasm passes. At least Kellin was considerate enough to not let his jizz make a mess. He hopes Kellin doesn’t further mind the fact that after he cums, the unfinished leak he was taking earlier resumes itself at the end for a few seconds.

Kellin ends up drinking the last bit of piss from Oliver, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t kinda enjoy it. Kellin finishes by kissing Oliver’s cock as he lets go of it and stands up from the floor. He sighs with relief and grins. “So, you drink a lot of beer, huh?” He remarks.

“What?” Oliver questions, confused. He feels embarrassed from all of that. He hurriedly puts his cock away and fixes his belt.

“I could taste it in your piss~” Kellin says in a playful tone. He puts a hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone~”

“How do you- Why do- Why.” Oliver questions, still confused. “What just happened.”

“I just managed to change your entire opinion on me within about twenty minutes, AND I got to get you off in the same time period~ I think that’s a win/win for both of us~” Kellin explains.

“I’m really late for class…” Oliver says, trying to avoid the current topic.

“Why does that matter?” Kellin reaches his arms around Oliver and hugs him, entirely because it will get Oliver wet with piss.

“You need a shower.” Oliver remarks.

“I just had one, silly~”

“No I mean...a real one…” Oliver specifies. “And now I do too…”

“That’s good! We can go shower together~! Who cares about class~”

“Not me, I just don’t wanna get in trouble for being such a problem…” Oliver says.

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll bail you out~” Kellin says.

“Are you sure…?”

Kellin leans up and kisses Oliver on the lips.

Oliver pushes Kellin away...and then a few seconds later grabs him closer and kisses him back. He ends the kiss pretty quickly though.

“See, you do like me after all~” Kellin giggles.

“I do not.” Oliver denies.

“You’ll learn to be more open~” Kellin teases.

“I...I guess…” Oliver reluctantly gives a slight smile in response. “You’re not so bad in the end…”

“And you’re not as much of a jerk as I originally thought, maybe even a little nice~” Kellin smiles.

Oliver covers his face in embarrassment, it feels weird to be called nice. “Thanks…”

“You’re welcome~” Kellin holds Oliver’s hand as he leads them both elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for awhile now. It was intended for an as-of-now, unfinished personal AU, but I was getting tired of it swimming around in there, so I reworked it slightly be more generic for posting here. The setting is literally just an excuse for the events to happen. I like making Kellin an annoying motor-mouth cockslut and Oliver a quiet and shy and jerk who doesn't know what he likes.
> 
> Also Kellin/Oliver OTP forever, idfc if no one else makes content for it, I will. >:v


End file.
